User talk:Mikiyo2
I just hope they like it to what I did to see more about them, ecen their personality and appearance. Sorry to bother you, but please - mind your grammar! Sometimes it is really difficult to get the meaning of what you wrote. It's nice that you keep expanding the Wiki, but you keep inserting information at the wrong place (E.g., you often reference P3 in P4 articles while you detail a character's design or personality). Those references belong to the Trivia section. Thanks for reading. Bloo-D 14:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) am sorry... Minako22 14:59, Septmber 6, 2011 No problem if you promise to do better ^^. Bloo-D 17:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) On ok I'll try my best and am sorry I make you mad because I sometimes remember what they are wearing... Minako22 17:17, September 6,2011 Want to help with my Project http://persona4theanimation.wikia.com/wiki/Persona_4_The_Animation_Wiki Minato-Arisato 19:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) . :Wait, so you made a whole new wiki for something this wiki already covers? Forgive my rudeness, but what is the point?--Otherarrow 20:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Uh... I have to agree with Otherarrow. I mean, we already have info about P3FES, P4A, etc... No need to make a wiki about something that's already here, it's Megami Tensei man '-' MinatoHikari 23:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you have Facebook or Twitter? =3 MinatoHikari 23:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Leave me a message in my talk and what this one dose not have is the episode's and the Main Character's name as Yu Narukami thats the point around my wikis Minato-Arisato 05:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) . P.S. sorry if i sound like a dick or being pushy. Would you please, please, please mind your grammar and spelling in your edits, especially your images' captions? Thank you very much for contributing to the wiki. Question I saw that you've uploaded some "Aiya" picture and I'm really curious whom this character is. Wasn't Aiya the beef bowl place? Um she the delivering person to who she deliver to investion team for spying. Hey there, i'm new here and just have a quick question. When you upload a picture, how do you link it to a specific page?? For example, I upload a pic of Youske and want to post it in the Youske wiki page. Thanks for the help! DJLeeZ About your edits Excuse me, were you the one editing Yosuke's page? Regarding his role and appearances in P4: The Animation? If it was, please try improving your grammar. The pages you've edited are crowded with grammar errors and I'm requesting people's help to fix them. Thanks. TheDarkOnePH 20:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Regarding P4A edits If you have a problem with my clean up, please take it up with me. I hope to do so with all the P4A pages (at least as much as I feel like doing *smiles*), and I don't want you to think I mean any offense to you. I'd also like to avoid an edit war. CCMars 05:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I think you may be right, then can you delete to others characters as well except the social link characters. Minako22 6:00, January 19,2012 I'll try to do so when I have the time. Thank you very much for understanding! CCMars 20:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Am sorty what I did....it just I was actually do this like on Bleach Wiki or other type wiki like the base to the story and that why I keep on editing every time I see new episode of it and changes to anime. Minako22 6:17, January 20,2012 Hey ! Hey, I love Shin megami series and I want to thank you for updating this wiki with many others ! Unfortunatly, I'm too bad in english to help you :( I don't get it? Minako22 5:34, February 10, 2012 Excuse me for butting in... But I would like to apologize on behalf of our fellow editors. While you still need to spell check and clean up the grammar, I feel that some of the other users were getting kinda rude about it. We appreciate your willingness to help and such, but sometimes it is a bit hard to clean up some of the info you add simply because we can't make out what you are writing down. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 01:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) It's oh right, I kinda got used with people saying mean things, but sometimes I get upset and sad about it., and thank you for understanding.Minako22 16:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Valid Things Why exactly did you delete other people's comments? :O That was advice. --Bettafishrule2579 22:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :She probably can't take any hints, thinks that she is never wrong. Doesn't matter, she'll keep doing what she usually does, it sucks but just clean the mess up afterwards. -BOXN Please overwrite instead of upload the file separately There's an "Upload a new version of this file" option in the file description page so you don't need to upload File:Persona4a12 thumb.jpg separately but directly over File:P4U Story Mode Akikiko vs Chie.jpg. -- Inpursuit (talk) 02:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) On right, I kinda forgot about it, thanks. User:Minako22 7:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) File Duplicates Minako22. You're uploading duplicates of files you yourself uploaded. This adds unnecessary work to the maintenance of this wiki, with which effort and time could have been used to clean the wiki further. I would appreciate if you stop uploading the duplicates. BLUER一番 15:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) hey add more photo pleasePersona Lover (talk) 11:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC)